Seeking Justice
by BHErotica
Summary: Samara seeks out Shepard after the mission on Zorya, and gets more than she bargained for. WARNING: contains futa content


Shepard looked up as the door to her quarters slid open, revealing an irate Samara. The Justicar didn't wait for an invitation before storming into the room.

"What was that back there, Shepard?" the asari fumed, crossing the room in long, elegant strides.

Shepard stood to meet the asari.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said calmly.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Samara shouted. "You should have saved those workers!"

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose. She really didn't want to get into this now, least of all with an asari Justicar.

"You think I enjoyed making that choice?" she asked, looking straight into the Justicar's eyes.

"Well, you certainly didn't waste any time making it!"

"If I could have saved them, I would have! We were there to do a mission, that has to come first."

Samara scoffed.

"I must admit, Shepard, I thought you had greater morals than that."

Shepard seethed. Quick as a flash, she brought her hand up, striking the asari across the face. Samara reeled, not expecting the shock of the impact. Shepard watched her as she regained her footing, taking deep breaths.

"Well, if that's how this is going to go..."

Samara launched herself across the room, aided by her biotics. She slammed into Shepard, knocking them both to the floor. Shepard rolled through, thrusting out with her feet, pushing the asari away from her. She rolled to her feet, barely avoiding a Warp from Samara.

She ran across the room, grabbing a handful of Samara's clothing. The Justicar Pushed her back with her biotics, but Shepard kept her grip. There was a tearing sound as the asari's top was torn away, revealing Samara's voluptuous breasts.

Shepard felt a familiar stirring in her pants as she looked upon those large, azure orbs. She tried to ignore her growing erection, concentrating on not getting torn apart by the asari.

Samara looked down at her breasts, before raising her head to look at Shepard.

"Very well."

She thrust out her arm, tendrils of dark energy swirling up and down the limb. Shepard let out a cry as her clothes were torn from her, leaving her completely naked before the Justicar, cock firmly at attention.

Samara stared at Shepard's cock, allowing the commander time to pounce on her, knocking her down onto the floor. She quickly shimmied up Samara's body, straddling her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"You like my cock?" Shepard asked, gripping the appendage as she spoke. She jerked her hand, slapping her cock against Samara's face. Samara didn't react, except to struggle to remove Shepard from her perch.

Shepard struck Samara's face with her cock a few more times before Samara finally dislodged her. Before Shepard could react, Samara locked her inside a Stasis field. Standing, the asari removed her remaining clothes, revealing her own turgid blue cock.

"The question is," Samara said, slinking towards Shepard, cock in hand. "do you like mine?" She forced Shepard to her knees, then rammed her cock into Shepard's mouth.

Shepard was unable to resist. Her eyes watered as the tip of Samara's cock repeatedly hit the back of her throat. She could feel her hand moving of its own accord, grasping the asari's cock, stroking up and down the shaft in time with Samara's thrusts.

Samara closed her eyes as she thrust in and out of the commander's mouth, revelling in the feeling of her warm mouth of her cock. This was justice.

The stasis field wavered as Samara moaned, but still held. The asari didn't notice, but Shepard did. All she had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

Samara bit back a scream as she came, filling Shepard's mouth with her cum. Pulling back, she allowed the rest of her cum to shoot over Shepard's face.

As the asari came, the Stasis field wavered threateningly. Shepard seized the opportunity, launching herself upward and pushing the asari onto the bed facedown. Pinning her with one strong hand, she reached down, caressing Samara's asshole.

Pinning the asari by her legs, Shepard bent down, spreading Samara's ass. Her mouth still full of the Justicar's cum, she bent her head down, allowing the cum to seep out, covering Samara's asshole. Shepard took a finger, swirling the liquid around before swallowing the rest. Grinning to herself, she lined her cock up with Samara's asshole and forced her cock inside.

Samara gasped as Shepard's cock entered her ass, the cum doing little to lubricate her. She tried to struggle, but Shepard had her full weight pressed down on her. She was trapped.

Shepard moaned as she pounded away at Samara's asshole. The tightness was incredible and spurred her on, driving her cock harder and harder. She had the asari right where she wanted her.

She rubbed her face along the top of Samara's back as she thrust in and out of her, smearing the asari's cum over her. She could feel her own orgasm building, and began thrusting even harder.

She wasn't as reserved as Samara when she came, screaming as her cock exploded in Samara's ass, filling the asari with warm, sticky cum. Both women gasped for air. Shepard slid her cock out of Samara's ass, shooting the rest of her load over her naked back.

Both women tried to stand, but their legs failed them. They both collapsed onto the bed, spent and covered in each other's cum.

They both considered the result a draw.

**AN: Let me know anything else you want to see, check my profile for a list of fandoms that I will write for!**


End file.
